A road for the weary
by KyuuriLugia
Summary: Scygil a sergal after being captured escapes and finds out what the rest of the sergals that turned him into one of their own are planning to do with his planet
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real fan fiction so I'm just going along with what's in my head and making it up as I go along that means I'm open to sugestions

HERE WE GO...

BODY

Only one thing out of the dozens that changed me. For me now, there was only life and death. Thought Scygil. Locked in a dark prison dressed in nothing but a dark green and baggy pants kneeled a wild eyed Scygil. Almost anyone who looked at him now would look in fear, hate and however rarly curiousity. Scygil was chained to a concrete wall from chains that seemed to be made more from energy that any matter. He had been here for almost a month and his capters had more than likely set out and accomplished what ever they set out to do. He however had no clue what goal they had in mind. About a day or so after he had been taken and put in this cell, the ceiling started to rumble and he could swear he heard gun shots. With the memories from before the capture fadin away he felt like he was going insane because that was the only thing that he had left. Now more then ever he wanted to leave. "well then lets get started" he grumbled and cracked his neck. Another thing that changed was his

VOICE

I was deeper and more rough. He knew how to get out it was only a matter of time. So far all the locks ion the prison had been opened by using the spears from the guards. The spears he figure also unlocked the chains. He pciked up a palm sized rock in his clawed foot. Now was the tough part. he had to wait.

About an hour later a guard walked by the cell bars. This better work thought Scygil breifly. Then he wipped the rock at the guard only to hit the guard's helmet knocking it off. The guard locked dazed and surpised but soon got over it. The guard then turned and looked Scygil stright in the eye. "Oh Shit" the guard looked pissed. Unlocking the cell door he marched right up to Scygil and swung his spear tip right at scygil's face. It was then a mortar hit and some of the ceiling couldn't hold in mid swing a huge concrete slab landed on the guard from a 10 meter drop. (you have time to measure the roof when your in there with nothing to do for a month) However the spear kept going and Scygil leaned back. The spear cut right through the chain and the energy chain dicipated moments after it was cut. The spear bounced off the floor and cut into Scygil other arm. He grunted and picked up the spear and the armour the guard was wearing. Gripping the spear he ran out of the cell door. Scygil the sergal was more or less free.

OoOoOoOo

Scygil now running through the seemingly endless labrynth that was this prison. unlocking another door found that at the end of the hall he walked into was a door that was painted in blood "EXIT". Touching the spear tip to the door there was a slight clicking noise as it opened. Scygil ran outside only to find himself inside a Condemned apartment building. confused slightly he looked around spotting a window over looking a street. walking to it he stepped on broken beer bottles. He could not feel them on his feet. Well that's a postivive was all he could think however little it was. As he looked out the window all he could do was gasp at the seight before him. Every building in the small block that he was in was either condemned or destroyed completely. across the street on the rooftop he could see a sniper holding a berrete .50 cal. Instinctivly he dropped low into a crouch then he noticed that the sniper was focusing on something across the street from him into the allyway next to the building Scygil was in. He looked around and realized he couldn't go down the stairs since the roof collapsed on it completely sealing it from passage. There suddenly was a loud bang and Scygil spun around only to see the sniper falling limply off the roof and a sergal walking up to were the sniper had been, the barrete .50 cal slung over it's back. Starting into a run he suddenly heard a crack and was falling. Crashing into the floor and coughing from the dust he got up to look how far he had fallen. "wow a good 3 stories and not so much as a broken bone this is a better positive". he commented.

The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water and the the bucket hit him. The other sergal might try to kill him too. Obviously he had no plans for that to happen. Plus being locked up for a month ment that he had no idea what the heck was going on. Taking in a short breath he decided he better start moving before he found him. He was the clapped on the shoulder from behind. With newfound reflexes he spun around delivering n axel kick to the being knocking him over while at the same time retrackting the spear from the pouch pocket of the amour that he had snagged, Pressing the spear against the victom of Scygil's retaliation. "OI That was a bit unessicary" said the fallen being. the man was somewhat short and scruffy looking like he had been looking for food for a week but had found nothing. He was wearing what looked to be a cheap leather jacket and a pair of black stripped track pant. But his most defining feature was that he had little tufts of hair sticking out like fluffy sideburns. "For imprisoning me and truing me into what I am now your luckey that I'm letting you speak." Scygil said through clentched teeth. A wave of shock spread over the other Sergals face "Wait your one of us then. A chelji a human taken and turning well into a sergal." retracting the spear he helped the man up. "Wait there are more of us then." "A few dozen that we know of. Oh my manners my name's Ricuk. The sergal with the sniper his name is Kulig. Don't you worry he's with us." Ricuk stated. "How long you been down there you know the base down under here." "Oh about a month or so. why?" Scygil asked. "so you have no clue what's going on up here do you." "Not a flippin clue." Scygil admitted. "Then allow me to enlighten you on the situation"

"When it first started out the military got called in because an unknown threat started to arise." Ricuk began. "They said it was some sort of an anthromorphic being. The thing was it was us, well them... the sergals". Kulig coming out of nowhere flew in and squated next to them. Turning to Scygil he asked "Can you fight?" "Almost took out your friend here and took out a guard with his own spear while chained up so I think I can handle myself." Scygil said a little too smuggly. "GOOOD" said Kulig in a little over sarcastic tone. "Anyway" continued Ricuk. "Once the military was called into action and organizing an assualt against the threat, the ergal killed them all without breaking a sweat. We still have no clue what they are doing here but they started to take prisoners. You can guess what they did next." He said guesturing to himself. "Not much else is known about them." Kulig bounded through a hole in the wall and just said "Troops" and with that he was gone again. "Does he always say this much" Scygil asked. "Not unless he's drunk and has a cegar in his mouth." Ricuk said with a laugh. Scygil had to snicker at this. "Hey you wanna come with us to the post we always need new members." Ricuk said perking up a little. "To be honest I don't really trust you guys yet so I think I'm going to find my own way around to see what really is going on." Scygil said glumly. "Fair enough. Well best get going myself. Good to see another chelji."

Almost a min after they had left Scygil got up after deciding what to do when he heard a bit of rumbling. Looking out the hole on the wall he saw down the street to see a tank with 2 squads tac op infintry. They stopped and a sniper came out of the tank peeping up and started to look around. Scanning the area he look directly at Scygil and stopped piviting. "Oh fuck"

OoOoOoOo

Scygil's ears rang and he couldn't hear a thing. The shot wizzed right past him and impalled itself into the drywall behind where he was standing. if he hadn't scotted a bit to the left of where he was standing he would have a bullet in his brain. When he got up and looked out again the Squads were gone and the tank had the hatch closed and it was immobile. Scygil knew they were coming to see if he was alive. Looking for a way to escape he saw that through a shattered window that there was a fire escape on the building next to him. Think it was his only chance that he had he walked over to the window and studied the jump. It was about a 10 meter jump and a 30 meter fall. taking the risk he strode back and ran. He had only jumped 7 meters when his momentum failed him and he plummeted. Hitting the groundf and cracking his ribcage. O the ground the last thing he saw from his dizzy vison was two guns pointed at him and was hit with another in the back of the head and blacked out...

**Well that's the end of chapter one. hope you liked it. Please review or I will not make another... seriously I need motivation to write more than one chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

A Road for the Weary Chapter 2

ok I have gotten some reviews and I have been motivated to write some more sorry it took so long I thought I could upload it on my Ipod and tried to figure out how to do so. I finally gave up and just typed it up.

without further adue here we go back to the story that you apparently love...

when I woke all I could see was shadows creeping up on me. the said shadows were red like crimson blood, disembodied and quite fiendish looking. Most of the had red eyes that stood out from the other crimson colour with some sort of glowing hue. The creatures noticed me and quickly faded out. With that over I got up off the ground feeling uneasy and abit shaky. It was only then that I recovered my bearings and looked around me. Rocks. Everywhere was just completely rocks. It was flat and there was a mountain that did not quite fit but seem to do so very well considering in the distance. I estimated that it was about a few days walk away. Other than that there was not much else to describe the place that I was in. Reaching for my spear since I needed something to keep me on my feet being uneasy I found that I only brushed my fur. Confused I looked down to find that I had been dressed in only a pair of baggy tattered blue jeans and a small brown satchel. Why was I stripped of my clothes, given this satchel and where the fuck am I. wondering why I unbuckled the satchel hoping to check inventory and to find something that might help me figure all of this out. I opened it and what I found surprised me. There was an old leather bound book, a small face shaped relic with some runes carved onto it and a metal canteen. When I lifted the canteen out I feel something inside... well to be expected ROCKS. Some use that will be I decided. I then examined the book. the cover was warped and scratches in many place like it had been on numerous expedition and it was hard to see what the title said. When I oped it up I found runes similar to the ones on the relic. I tried some more pages only to find that it was all written in the same language. Since I didn't think there would be any other language I shut it and picked up the idol. Looking at it for the first time properly I noticed two things: one it had no eyes and two that the face was a sergal's. Putting down the idol and wondering what the hell happened and if any of this stuff meant anything the book beside me slammed open and started flipped the pages rapidly back and forth until it stopped at a page just after the middle. "what the fuck is going on here?" I yelled. curious I crept up over to it and found that I could read the pages. On them in a nyan blue ink it read {you are in your subconscious and are asleep in the real world.} "ok.." I said slowly stilly feeling quite a bit confused. "Why does my subconscious look like this then?" I asked again trying to get another answer. Flipping it's pages it stopped again and a blue feather came out of the books spine and flew into my hand. it was on a blank page near the front of the book. {you might want to write down your questions if you want them answered more thoroughly. Plus it's easier for me to understand you this way me being a book and all I can understand writing more than I can understand speech.} I decided what could go wrong at this point. [ Not to be rude but what are you? Please don't answer a book.] As soon as I stopped writing the writing changed from black to red ink. the book started writing back. [well technically I'm what you would call a enchanted or magic book to be blunt.} [Ok thanks now if you don't mind answer me this. what the hell am I doing here and again why does my subconscious look like this.] I wrote feeling bit worried. {you are here because someone would like to speak with you and it looks like this is due to you memories fading away plus you being a sergal now.} When I read the last part I felt as if my mind were going to explode. [ who the FUCK would want to speak to ME inside MY OWN MIND] I scribble furiously making sure to capitalize. {That I do not know but what I do know is that he is one top of that mountain.} "Did it have to bee the only dangerous looking and farthest place away from here" I muttered {yes} sighing I picked up everything putting the canteen in my bag for use later. When I picked up the relic I felt an odd sensation. It was almost as if it was alive. The eye sockets then started glowing dark purple and a voice pierced my head like a rusty knife. "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" It shrieked. Panicking I started running towards the mountain. "Why am I running?" I yelled at the statue which I hand in one hand and the book and quill tucked under the other. "LOOK BEHIND YOU" Sure enough I should have been running. behind me were creatures that could be briefly described as living nightmares. there were four of them all of which were around 7 feet tall and covered in rotten flesh that did not seem like their real skin but was shaggy on the as if they were wearing it. They had the black faces of a beetle but had cracks and ragged edges everywhere where pieces of it's face plating were falling off. Their four arms each of them had were twisted and mangled at horrible angels that I didn't think were even possible if you were dead and your bones were rubber. The hands were that of a human's but had stitches on every finger and were a mismatch of shapes and sizes the stitches were formed into words that I did not take the time to read. The legs were the most normal part of the monstrosity. The legs they had no extra feature other then the decaying flesh. The feet only had 2 big toes and one at the back like a bird but instead of talens they had broken glass shards of bones and one of them had a spoon crammed into the toe nail cavity. All in all they were terrifying. "God dammit what is that." I screamed not caring if I sounded like I was crying. Which I wasn't. "THOSE ARE CALLED HENTASHI. LET'S JUST SAY THEY DON'T WANT YOU GETTING OUT OF HERE AND WOULD RATHER RIPPED YOU MIND APART." "how would that work if I'm in my subconscious?" "IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH. THEY WILL MAKE YOU GO INSAIN." "If I'm not already." sure enough though they were running after "us" shrieking and hissing. "how are we going to lose them? I mean you ummmm... thing seem more knowledgeable then me even if this is my own mind." As soon as I had said that the landscape around me changed dramatically. The brown rock expanse changed to a midnight northern mountain top with a light brush of snow so I could tell that "we" were not too far up. Also I realized that the hentashi were nowhere to be seen. Well until I looked around into the distance I could see four tiny blots. "Wha what happened?" I asked more confused then I had ever been in my life...that I could remember. Ok besides when the invasion started. The book tucked under my the started glowing. I opened it to the page I had been writing in before. {That was your relic Onikini teleporting us to safety. Onikini will sleep for some time now since it used up so much energy up.} [Oh well you said there was someone up here in the mountains who wanted to talk to me.] {Yes if I can recall correctly now his name is Degrainif he is one of the shadows you saw when you woke up. Here he is now.} Sure enough he appeared over one of the oddly shaped slopes on the side of the mountain. It was like the others but twice to three times as large. I'd say if you were to measure him you might find him to be 6 feet tall. It was crimson in colour like the others but instead of having no true form it had more of a anthromorphic draconian form fitted into a large black leather strapped coat. when I looked at him all I could think about was this man is so badass.

well I'm going to end it there for now right at the meeting with Degrainif. if you would like to make some suggestions like always just submit them in the review since I don't check my email. also please don't hesitate to criticize my work and I will see you in the next chapter ^.=.^


End file.
